


Us

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/F, Runnaway, Soulmates, Werewolf/Human, resientment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a society were werewolves are hidden from humans, Ashton is struggling to find his mate, having searched far and wide, he was about to give up. They was before he saw her.Every time i had opened up to someone,I had been hurt. Even my parents had rejected me. I had given up on love entirely.It was hopelessAston couldn’t just let her walk byeSo he did the only thing he could think ofHe took herWill She learn to accept him and who he is?Will he win her over?MORE TAGS WILL BE ADDED AS I GO.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story will mainly be in sorran(original female character’s) POV but there will be a a little bit of Ashton’s POV.
> 
> Chapter lengths will verry  
> Some short  
> Some long-ish
> 
> My first story so its probably gonna suck.

   I have despized love since i was small, never wanting part of it, or any attachments in general, since my patents. 

   They promised me they would allways love me, allways care for me. They were my world, then, two weeks before my 12th birthday,he died. My fater’s death was a tragic event. He went to sleep, and never woke up. My mom seemed not to care, getting drung going out evry night and bringing someone home, never the same man twice.

 Intull she found him. 

  His name was Matt Henderson, and he creeped into my moms life, and he made her better, in a way. She stopped going out at night, stopped drinking, and got her life back together. And moved on.

but she forgot one thing

Me

And matt didn't help. He encouraged her to ignore me, and she did. All because i was part of her past and she wanted to move on. I accepted it, once i realized she wasent going to change. So i did the only thing i could think of.

I left. 

It has been four going on five years since i left. I had grabbed my piggyback, took the money out of my dads safe, grabbed some cloths, food and just left, getting on the first train out of town. I left no note, not wanting to give any explanation.  
I’ve spent allmoast the whole time in the woods, in a treehouse i found in the middle of the woods. It was a cute little place. It had a climb up rope ladder, a craced window, and a roof without any leaks. I spent some time makeing it homey,adding some covers and liveing assentules that i had “aquired” without permission. And even better, by winter time, i had a door up, and found out the treehouse was insulated! Evrything went well, i was deep in the woods, but not deep enough that i couldent get back to town, and there was a stream witch i could bathe in, and wash my cloths. By tjis time i was fourteen, and was simi-happy with my life. Intull one summer day.

I was sitting in a bundle of covers back on the wall, facing the door , haveing just washed, eaten and changed, i was trying to fall asleep. My mind cept on wondering. I would have to start trying to find another place to stay. Peouple here are starting to reconize me, when i go “shopping”. I was in the middle of a thought when i heard the door open. Opening my eyes, I stood up, looking at the figure infront of me. He looked about seventeen, with black hair, above avrige hieght, muscular biuld ang grey\green eyes. He had tanish skin, but looked slightly skinny. I grabbed my pocketknife i had on next to my sleeping area and pointed it at him, a low growl escapeing my throat. His eyes widened and his lips parted as he took a wary step back, and fell. I heard a soft thud on the forest floor, dignifying he hit the ground

Well shit.

I practically flew over to the door, yanking the ladder up just as he was about to grab it. I unhooked the scratchy ladder and brought it inside, throwing it on the ground with a frustrated groan. Now i had to leave. No use complaining now. I picked up my travel bag, and began filling it with water, food cloths and the little bit of money i had, along with my hairbrush, toothbroush and deodorant. It had ben hard to get these, and I wasent looking forward to getting new ones.

I grabed my packed bag, pulled up my hood and silently walked to the window and as I was about to unlock it, I heard a soft thud, the treehouse lightly shakeing. Shit. I never locked the door. _And how did he even get up here? _I questioned myself as I yanked the window up. I was on the verge of jumping, being seated on the cold windowseal, when the door opened.  
And i jumped __

__..._ _

__I was doing my afternoon petrolls when the scent hit me. It was smokey with a hint of fresh rain. _Mine _I lowly growled in my throat, and turned to run in the direction it came from. I ended up in a treehouse and hastily climed the rope latter, and climbed onto the deck. I peered into the door and there she was, light brown hair slightly damp, a narrow face with sunken in cheekbones a grey hoddie and black leggings on. And she was human.She looked stunning, but was so young. Maby 16 years old. When she saw me, she freaked out, and pointed something glistening at me. A pocket knife. No a _silver _pocket knife. I fell off the deck and landed on my side before climbing the tree, softly pulling myself onto the deck. I heard the creak of the windowseal and freaked out. Was she going to jump? Thetreehouse must be atleast 2 storys in the air.I turned around and jumped off the deck, the door opening behind me. I bolted under the window, and grabbed her around the waist just beofe she hit the ground._____ _

______..._ _ _ _ _ _

Something was wrong. I never landed on the ground, but was being held in place by strong, warm constricting arms that seemed to be getting tighter arund my middle by the moment. Definitely not ground. I relaxed in the hold, enjoying the heat of his arms and the company of another person.I felt hot breath on my neck, and realization of what was happening came to me. I had been caught. I jerked my head away from the hot breath sinding chills down my neck. “Let me go” i hissed through chenched teeth. I lashed out when the arms only held me tighter, creating a ace in my ribs. He was crushing me.  
I cicked out my legs and smirked when I felt them make contact with a leg. The arms loosened thire grip on me and i sharply inhaled, greatfull for the air. Before the arms could wrap around me, I turned around and started clawing at whatever I could reach. Strong hands agrabbed mine, and crossed them over my middle and pulling me into a warm, hard chest. 

I let out a small whine, pulling my hands and twisting my body. I didn't want to go back. “Shhhh. Its ok” the voice behind me rumbled, sending chills down my spine. After a fyew more minutes of me struggling, a whine of defeat came out of my throat, and I slouched forward. The hands let go of my wrists one hand snaked around my stomach, it’s thumb stroaking up and down my stomach , the other just above my breasts, pushing my back agenst this man’s chest.   
I felt hot breath on my neck as the man pressed his nose agents it, takeing a long inhale. _what the hell? ___

**Author's Note:**

> Last updated 11/30/2017
> 
> SHOULD I CONTENUSE THIS OR DELETE IT.??


End file.
